Lost love and New beginnings
by Wills-lost-treasure
Summary: After Will's death Jack follws Wills that wishes to take care of his family. But Jack has his own quest, to seek his long lost daughter. Will Jack be able to care for the Turners as well as find his daughter? Or will too much time have passed? SEQUEL TO A
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN A THING WISH I DID BUT I DON'T **

Hello! Welcome back. I'm soooooooooo sorry it's taken me so long to write me sequel but it's here! It took me forever to get me ideas together but I've finally managed to get them all in one place.

PLEASE REMEMBER THIS IS A SEQUEL SO PLEASE READ AND REVIEW **A SURPRISE REUNION **IF YOU HAVEN'T ALREADY DONE SO PLEASE DO!

Okay, so that's it so **ENJOY** and **REVIEW!**

It had been eighteen months since Elizabeth's world had been turned upside down. Will had been killed on the way to Tortuga to visit his father when the Pearl was attacked, coming to terms with such a loss was unimaginable but Elizabeth had coped incredibly well. After just three months she decided that Port Royal was no longer home and called upon Jack's offer to go with him on the Pearl to find his daughter Jasmine. Jack had shown to be a pillar of strength to Elizabeth, helping around the house, caring for the children and generally just being there whenever she might need him.

The Pearl had become home to the Turner family, Jack and AnaMaria gave up their cabin for Elizabeth and her three young children. The crew had become accustomed to noise of children on board, for Jack it was the most settled he had ever seemed but niggling away at the back of his mind Jack could only worry about his daughter. It had been over two years since he had last heard anything of her where about, but it was only AnaMaria that knew of his secret pain. They had been a couple for a good few years now and there wasn't much that they didn't know about each other. Jack could bear his soul to AnaMaria and she would never turn him away and her like wise, only she could see the pain being apart from Jasmine caused him. He was as showman putting a brave face on pushing it to the back of his mind. Will's death had only made his pain worse. He had grown to love Will like a son, his death only made Jack more determined to find his baby.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Jack! Jack!"

"Captain! Emily Captain!"

"Sorry Captain!"

"Oh come here!" Jack chased Emily round the helm, unable to catch the tall thin girl. Her hair was a thick mass of black curls.

"They keep him young. Not that he needs any help though"

"True!" Elizabeth and AnaMaria sat at the other on the ship watching Jack being chased by the three Turners with wooden swords.

"Are you looking forward to seeing your father again?"

"I think so. The boys are, Matthew is keen to get back to his 'nautical' terms and Mark wants to go back but that's because he thinks he's missed something doesn't know any better, but Emily she's different Port Royal brings back to many bad memories for her I suppose that's the same for me"

"It will pass, the hardest part is over. You'll always grieve for Will but you'll find that Port Royal is your home."

"I know. Well I better get the children's best clothes washed for supper with father. I know we won't get there for at least another month or two but I want to be ready, father's supper is the night before Will's anniversary and I want everything to go smoothly with the children, we are supposed to be meeting Commodore Norrington and his wife they've just returned from England and father thinks it would be good for me to meet some new people" Elizabeth didn't look to pleased. Her young face and changed, age had began to creep upon her but she still looked as beautiful as ever. AnaMaria could only laugh as her eye caught Jack being pinned to the floor and tickled with one of the feathers from Will's hats.

When he was eventually freed Jack made his way down to his cabin only to find AnaMaria lying on the bed. Jack looked surprised. AnaMaria indicated to Jack to come join her. Jack of course did as he was told.

"Enjoy your little game?" Jack raised his eyebrow

"Oh course, who wouldn't want to be held down and tickled to death by the three little monsters?" They both laughed.

Jack moved closer to AnaMaria, softly brushing his hands through her hair. Like a moth drawn to a flame Jack and AnaMaria locked themselves together. As they pulled apart AnaMaria breathlessly whispered, "You'd lock the door".

What do you think? PLEASE REVIEW IT'S VERY IMPORTANT TO ME!

It might seem a bit slow but trust me it does get much more detailed stay tuned I will update soon Ta very much!xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: don't own anything **

**I'M SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY! **I beg your forgiveness for not updating sooner but I couldn't think of anything then I got a wave ideas plus I've not been well. Apparently there's something wrong wit me kidneys and they don't know wot! How fun!

Okay here it is finally and oh yeah… me one shot **WHO?** It's Norrington who dies **ENJOY**! and **REVIEW**! **Ta**!

Flashback 

"_Come now Will! You're stronger than this! Fight for me Will!" Deep red blood seeped through Jack's fingers as he cradled Wills body; a pool of blood began to form where Jack knelt._

"_Please Jack tell her I love her…" Silent tears ran down Jack's face as Will died in his arms._

_End Flashback_

Jack sat bolt right in his bed swat dripping down his face.

"Ssshh… It's okay it's just a nightmare Jack, just a nightmare" AnaMaria smoothed the pirate captain's hair calming him slightly

"I saw it happen all over again Ana. I watched him die, only it seemed slower, more painful" Jack had taken to lying back next to AnaMaria

"We'll be at Port Royal in a day or so you have to lay your demons to rest Jack. Bury them with Will; it's the only way you can accept. You have to tell Elizabeth about Bill she has a right to know it will only hurt more the longer you leave it and it would be better coming from you"

"I know. I will, I promise come back to bed you have to rest"

"Jack I'm pregnant not dying!"

"I know but it's a big deal! Now sleep" Jack kissed AnaMaria and her bump goodnight again.

Mean while back in Port Royal, the Pearl's guests were not the only ones returning for Will's anniversary.

"What's the name the room will be under?"

"Turner… Bill Turner"

"Enjoy your time in Port Royal Mr Turner"

Bill Turner walked up the stairs to the room. It was just like every other room he had ever been in. Since Will's death Bill had stayed at Port Royal, sure to keep out of Jack's road. He knew for certain that Jack would kill him if his guilt didn't do it first. Slowly he got ready for bed praying to God that he wouldn't wake in the morning.

Over at Governor Swann's house the mood was much more jolly.

"Well that's wonderful news James! Congratulations!" Governor Swann held out his hand, which was quickly met by Commodore Norrington's.

"Well we've known for a while but she's staring to show now so we thought you should know before Elizabeth and the children come home"

"Why of course! I'm sure she and Elizabeth will get on splendidly they're so alike. So strong spirited, beautiful, intelligent and wonderful mothers."

" I just can't believe after all this time I will finally be a father! The best trip I've ever made was to England, now I have a beautiful wife and a baby on the way. Anyway Governor I must be off it's getting late, goodnight"

I know it's a bit short but I promise it's gonna get a lot longer trust me keep **REVIEWING **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Nada I own nada now I'll continue**

Hello! I'm listening to Kelly Clarkston's album it's very good

Anyway I have so many ideas running round me head it's unreal but I have t discuss them wit **cpt-jacks-bonnie-lass** or ill end up doin the same thing as her which wouldn't be good

**ENJOY AND REVIEW!**

"It's wonderful to see you again father" Elizabeth hugged her father as the children tugged at his legs

"And you darling! You look wonderful! Truly you do! Any news from the seven seas?" Governor Swann sat on the cream couch

"AnaMaria and Jack are expecting a baby"

"Well what a coincidence! Commodore Norrington was just telling me evening before last that he and his wife are also expecting! Funny isn't it?" Governor Swann at chucking into his tea. Elizabeth could only smile she didn't have much time for Norrington and could only feel sorry for the poor woman who married him.

" I thought maybe you could show her round Port Royal. She's only been here a few days and well she needs the company. She will be here very soon I should imagine. Darling I love you and I know we haven't spent five minutes together but I must dash" Governor Swann kissed Elizabeth's head and left the house

" Nice to see you too" Elizabeth shooed the children outside and proceeded to unpack some of their belongings when the door knocked.

"Good afternoon, I'm Commodore Norrington's wife"

"Elizabeth Turner, the Governor's daughter and wife of a pirate"

Both giggled at the last bit, Elizabeth invited her in. They spent most of the time learning about each other and tiding the house, which the children had destroyed, when Jack came in

"Elizabeth do you know that Matthew has Mark dangling from a tree? Gibbs is cutting him down…" Jack stopped dead. He looked straight at her.

Those eyes. Those eyes, we've met before. I know we have. Her hair… but it's the eyes they look green but there's something different about them. It's like they have chocolate round the pupil… It can't be. I imagining things

"Jack this is Commodore Norrington's wife, Jasmine"

To be continued… 

Okay wot do you think God you have to review PLEASE REVIEW until nxt chap. your just goin to have to wait and see wot Jack does


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: don't own a thing**

Hi! Hope we are all good. I'm very sorry if I left anyone in a major panic over my cliffie but it had to be done petals! Okay dokey school is boring but what's new, here is chapter four and I'll properly write more coz me school is off until Tuesday, which is good, I love the September weekend!

**Enjoy** and Please **Review**!

"Nice to meet you Mrs Norrington, My name is Captain Jack Sparrow. If you would excuse me I must be off"

"Pleasure to meet you Captain, but it is I that must be going. Thank you Elizabeth hopefully we should able to do this again sometime, Good day Captain Sparrow"

With that Jasmine left the Turner household leaving Jack and Elizabeth standing in the kitchen.

"Are you okay Jack?" Elizabeth could see the drained complexion of the pirate captain

"No, no I'm not feeling to well" Elizabeth helped Jack sit down at the kitchen table, as AnaMaria walked in the door

"What's wrong with you? You haven't been drinking have you?" AnaMaria sat across from Jack looking at his pale face

"She's here"

"Who's here? You mean Jasmine?"

"I've just met her, she was with Elizabeth. Right here in this very kitchen"

"Oh Jack it never entered my head that Commodore's wife would be your daughter and with every thing that's happened…"

"It's okay luv. She's a so beautiful, eyes like her mother only Jasmine has a little chocolate colour round the pupil. She should be due her baby about the same time as you" nodding his head at AnaMaria

"So let me get this right, Jasmine is married to Norrington and their having a baby?"

"Aye luv, that's right. All her life I've been looking for her and all the time she's been right here. I'm going for a walk I need to clear my head"

"Do you want some company?"

"No Ana luv. I want to be on my own" Jack slumped out the door, his eyes heavy

"Do you think he'll be okay?"

"Aye lass, he's Captain Jack Sparrow"

I know I know it's short but the next chapter is going to be very long so bear with me ppl

**PLEASE REVIEW **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: don't own a thing **

Hope were all good I'm in the process of writing a Troy one shot as well which will be good but for the meantime

**ENJOY** and **REVIEW**!

"Jack didn't come home last night"

"I'm sure he's fine Ana, he's got a lot to get his head around. Anyway he might have slept on the Pearl"

"Aye, I'm sure your right"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Good morning Captain Sparrow"

"And you Mrs Norrington, I wouldn't have imagined you be up at this hour"

"Yes well looks can be deceiving, would you like to walk along with me? James doesn't really want me walking on the sand encase I hurt my self"

"He has your best interests at heart"

" I know"

"How did you meet?"

"My uncle arranged the marriage, I met him once before though"

"Your uncle arranged the marriage?"

"Yes I lived with my aunt and uncle in London after my mother died. She killed herself, or so I'm told, I don't know my father, my grandfather says the reason my mother killed herself was because she was violated and couldn't go on any longer especially as I would be a reminder of that"

Jack could feel his mouth drying. He knew that Georgia's father hated him but to do that to Jasmine killed him

"I knew your mother. She was a very beautiful young woman, you look a lot like her"

"Thank you my uncle says that as well. How did you know my mother?"

"I lived in Port Olive with my mother when I wasn't being a pirate, your mother was the Governor's daughter. I remember her being at the docks a lot, she had such a passion for swimming, diving, sailing whatever. She taught me how to dive"

They had stopped and were now sitting on the sand looking out at the sea

"So you would have known her quite well then?"

"Yes I did"

" Then why did she kill herself? I don't believe what my grandfather says"

"She didn't kill herself Jasmine, it was an accident. We were at Peddler's Cove and she dived off the top off the cliff. She must have hit her head on some of the rocks at the bottom because she didn't come back up again"

"Why were you at Peddler's Cove?"

"Your mother had just agreed to marry me"

"My mother was to marry a pirate? My grandfather would have rather of killed you!"

"He had no choice. We had you and the only way be accepted properly was marriage. A child out of wed lock is frowned upon"

"What do you mean?"

"Your mother and I were a couple. I loved her very much"

"So that would mean…"

"I'm your father Jasmine"

"Then why didn't you look after me? Why send me to London?"

"I had no choice. By the time I got back from looking for Georgia's body your grandfather was already there with his little people. I tried to stop him. I had you in my arms as he took you. You screamed for hours, I could hear you as they put you on that ship. That's why I left, all I have done is search for you"

Jack and Jasmine were both in tears. Jack had to relive one of the worst moments in his life and Jasmine was discovering who she finally was

"You do believe me? Don't you Jasmine?"

"Of course I do! Come here"

Jasmine through her arms around Jack. Jack couldn't help but hold her

" I love you so much"

"I love you too dad"

See I told you this would long Right would do you think? **REVIEW**


End file.
